Smiles, Sunsets, and Pants
by Xx Wilting Rose xX
Summary: Leisl watched Maria and her father they were so happy together. She wished that had happened to her. Maria and Captain moments


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**AN: After Maria and the Captain are married. A little joke included from my last SoM fanfic. Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

Maria and Georg watched then sun set behind the moutains. Maria sighed. It was so peaceful, and nice. Georg agreed. They began to speak of how the children love to go to the moutains so very much.

"Fraulein, I am so glad the children have been happier with you around. They seem to love you even more than before." Georg tells Maria as the sun is halfway covered by the mountains.

"Yes, well I have enjoyed them so much. And they are simply wonderful." Maria says with a bright smile  
Leisl stood at in the door way that lead to the garden where the Captain, her loved father, and Fraulein Maria, her new and loved dearly step-mother, sat watching the sun set peacefully. She sighed, if only she could have found such love. That Rolf was a low lying, camel spitting, asshole, son of a bitch.

"Leisl, are you alright?" Kurt asked standing next to her.

"Hmm?" She asked in a little bit of shock, "oh, Kurt... well I suppose I am," she lied to him.

"Don't tell stories," Louisa says crossing her arms over her chest.

Leisl stuttered. She didn't think her brothers and sisters would notice how she felt. But they did...

"Come on, Leisl," Gretl pleaded to her sister, "tell us, we don't like it when you're sad."

Leisl sighed, "It's nothing." She lies once more to her siblings

"Right, like we're going to believe that act." Fredrich piped up

"You can tell us, Leisl." Marta and Brigitta says in unison

"Fine, fine..." Leisl sighed seeing that she was most definantly loosing this fight. "I was in love with someone. They turned out to be a real shitheel." Leisl stated "I am just sad. That is all."

While the children were talking, Maria and Georg were catching phrases from there conversation. Maria's head tested on Georg's shoulder. Their hands were intertwined, as they listened to the water, and also phrases of their children's conversation.

"I suppose I should speak with Leisl." Maria says.

"I agree, Fraulein, she has been quite different lately." Georg agreed with a kiss to Maria's cheek.

Marta came up to Maria and her father. "Fraulein, Leisl is sad, what is wrong with her?" Marta asked with a sad look on her small face

"Well, I will most certainly find out." Maria said and smiled brightly.

Georg grinned. He loved Maria's bright smile when she was excited or when she was giving the children advice or when she was having a simply wonderful day. "Fraulein, I will be in the house if you need me." Georg tells her.

They kissed, and Georg headed inside. Seconds later the children came out and sat around Maria.

"Well, children, what seems to be the issue?" Maria asked with her smile still on her beautiful face.

"Leisl is sad because her heart hurts." Gretl says in a worried tone.

"Oh, dear, what do you mean by 'her heart hurts', dear?" Maria asked

Leisl sighed, "it's okay, Maria, I am just a little heart broken."

"Why?" Kurt asked again

"I met a boy, and I thought wrong about him... he was bad, and I made a mistake to trust him." Leisl tells them

"What was this boy's name?" Fredrich asked

"...Rolf." Leisl mumbled

"You mean like the telegram carrier?" Maria asked

"W-Well it... was..." she muttered

"Oh," Marta says. She wen over to Leisl and gave her a big hug. As of to make her feel a little better. It did.

"Thank you, Marta." Leisl says smiling truthfully

"That was very sweet, Marta." Maria complimented. "Do you feel better, Leisl?"

"Yes, I do." Leisl says in honesty

Georg came back. "Well, had the matter been felt with?"

Everyone nodded.

Georg smiled, "good." He then noticed something. "Fredrich?" he asked

"Yes, Father?" He asked

"Why are you wearing shorts so much? Yes, I know it is hot out, but would you not like to wear trousers?" Georg asked, as everyone giggled, "I mean every once in a while isn't too awful right?"

Everyone laughed, and the children headed inside the house. Maria turned to Georg.

"Leisl is okay now, she needed a little comfort is all."

"Good." Georg said and they sealed the evening of children issues and sunsets with a passionate kiss.


End file.
